The Battle of Hogwarts With a Twist
by starlightfall 101
Summary: Its the final battle for either Harry or Voldemort, but this is more of Christmasy end even though the battle happened during October. Late Merry Christmas everyone! Oneshot.


**A/N: Okay, it's a little late for Christmas. But in our place Christmas lasts for a long time. This story was actually based on our script for a Christmas presentation but my friends allowed me to make it a fanfic. I don't own HP. P.S. I revised it a bit.**

Harry faced Voldemort. He looked into Voldemort's dark eyes.

He shouted, "Let's finish this the way we started it, Tom, TOGETHER!"

Voldemort shouted nasally **(A/N: That's what the script said!) **before Harry grabbed Voldemort's face and jumped off the ledge. Voldemort tried to fly but his attempts failed for Harry was clinging too tightly. They soared through the air for a minute then crashed into the ground, rolling away from each other. At the same time they spotted their wands and crawled as fast as they can to get it. Harry reached his first then scrambled up. As soon as Voldemort reached his he did the same.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" Voldemort shouted.

"_Expelliarmus!" _cried Harry at the same time.

The two spells met, waiting for one wizard to weaken to overpower the other.

******************line break******************

Ron and Hermione ran down the staircase, even sliding on the banister once, to get away from the snake. Nagini slithered down towards them, determined to reach its prey. Suddenly a huge stone came out from nowhere, tripping Ron and dragging Hermione down with him.

"_Incendio!" _cried Ron as he tried to scramble up. The spell hit its target but failed to set it on fire.

The two best friends, and now a couple, held each other's hand as the snake strikes. Was this the end of the couple? Killed by a snake? Tears streamed down both faces. The couple closed their eyes. Then there was a sound. It sounded like _shick _then a bump. Then there was silence. Ron cracked his eyes open. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. There was Neville, standing beside a body of snke without a head, holding the one and only Gryffindor sword.

"Neville?!" Hermione said, incredulously.

"You guys fine?" He answered with smile. They both nodded. A few cuts and bruises were fine.

"Bloody hell, Neville! That was great." Ron stated.

They were safe, for the meanwhile at least. A smile lit up each of their faces as they quickly hugged and set out to find Harry.

*****************line break*******************

The duelers started to weaken, their hands shaking. Harry held the wand with both hands now and Voldemort wasn't smiling anymore. Instead a grim expression was on both their faces.

Suddenly, Bellatrix reluctantly walked in holding a little girl by the scruffs of her neck. The little girl didn't look scared at all and held tiny gift box and a letter confidently.

Bellatrix cleared her throat, one that sounded very much like Umbridge's cough. The wizards' attention turned to her but their wands still facing the other, waiting.

"Uhhh… my lord this child approached me earlier and asked me if she could give a present to you. I said yes, my lord, and took her here. Would it be alright, my lord?" She inquired.

"Well Bellatrix, it seems as if my life or death battle with Harry Potter, whom I've been trying to kill since his birth, wasn't happening when you two came, so I assume we can give her chance." Voldemort coldly replied.

"I'm sorry my lord, But I-"

Bellatrix was interrupted when the little girl, who she was holding, managed to squirm out of her grip to run up to the Dark Lord. Harry stopped the spell, not wanting the girl to get hurt and surprisingly, so did Voldemort.

The little girl, whose name was Sandy, smiled and handed a letter and a crudely made book. Voldemort gingerly held the letter, opened it and read the letter. For a few seconds, you could actually see him tearing up. He dropped the letter and opened the book. A small, genuine smile danced on his lips for the very first time in seventeen years.

"Oh my, dear girl, you make me feel so guilty." He said.

"Do you know what I wish for this Christmas, Mr. Riddle? I wish that this battle would end right now and for you to be our Santa!" Sandy exclaimed. "Would you please do that sir?"

"Of course I can. But I'm not sure if-"

Once again the cause if the interruption was the little girl, who gave the box to Voldemort. Voldemort unwrapped it with shaking hands. Inside was his old box from the orphanage, complete with the picture and the top. But there was something else, it was red and white. It was a Santa hat.

"Let's stop the war now! I don't care anymore. I have someone who cares for me!" Voldemort cried, gleefully.

"Ummm…Tom are you calling off the fight?" Asked Harry.

"Why, of course!"

Voldemort, unfold the Santa hat and put it on his head. He was now Santa Tom. It was a whole new him.

"Merry Christmas, everybody!" He shouted, ignoring the fact that it was actually October.

*******************Line break******************

_**1 month and 9 days later…**_

Everyone was laughing and chatting around the Great Hall. It was a wonderful time after the battle, a wonderful Christmas day. Harry, Ron and Hermione sat together in the hall in one of the tables around the huge Christmas tree. They were waiting for Santa Tom. He was preparing gifts for everyone in the past month and he was going to give them today.

"Ho Ho Ho!" Everyone smiled as Santa Tom flew in. His outfit was now matching the hat given to him. Complete with red boots laced with white.

"Merry Christmas!" He shouted as he distributed each gift, giving a pat or hug to everyone. Of course some people were still mad t him but they decided to give him a chance. Finally he was done. He flew to the top of the huge tree. And started singing.

"Rudolph, the red nosed reindeer

Had a very shiny nose…." They all sang together.

Santa Tom even made his reindeer patronus have a bright red nose. Soon it was almost six o'clock, and for their final song, they faced the Christmas tree and sang:

"_Feliz na vidad! _

_Feliz na vidad! _

_Feliz na vidad,_

_Prosperos annos felicidad!_

_I wanna wish you a merry Christmas!_

_I wanna wish you a merry Christmas!_

_I wanna wish you a merry Christmas! _

_From the bottom of my heart!_

"_Feliz na vidad! _

_Feliz na vidad! _

_Feliz na vidad,_

_Prosperos annos felicidad!"_

It was the best Christmas ever.

**A/N: Merry Christmas and a happy New Year to you all!**


End file.
